El Tango de Roxanne
by Siriusly A. Marauder
Summary: She left to save us all. The fate of piratedom rested on tonight. One-shot based off the song Roxanne and the scene from Moulin Rouge.


_Roxanne  
You don't have to put on that red light  
Walk the streets for money  
You don't care if it's wrong or if it is right_

Jack sighed. He didn't want you to do this. There had to be another way. His hand ran through his dreadlocked beaded and braided hair as he went over the conversation in his mind.

"_Jack, please, I must go." You begged. Jack just held you tighter to him. _

"_You have a choice luv, we could run." He insisted. You shake your head._

"_He's expecting me. If I go Jack, we'll be free." You told him. The pain was evident in his eyes. _

"_I love you Roxy." Jack replied desperately. You smile and kiss him softly. _

"_I love you too Jack. Come what may." You reply in the code you'd agree on before turning and leaving the room to prepare for tonight._

Jack slammed his tankard of rum onto the table causing everyone in the Faithful Bride to quiet and look at him. Once they found no fight, the noise returned. Giselle looked at Jack and smirked.

"Come on Jack and let a real woman show you love." She mockingly called. Jack just answered with a glare.

Jack caught the sight of red, the same bright cherry hue of your dress you'd worn tonight to please the Commodore. He rose from the table he had been sitting at and quickly rushed to the door where he saw the flash.

_Roxanne_

_You don't have to wear that dress tonight._

_Roxanne_

_You don't have to sell your body to the night._

Jack sighed in frustration. Red was everywhere for as far as he could see. It was mocking him, taunting him with thoughts of you. You could've run. Sailed away to Tortuga and stayed low until you were able to get away. He had even heard rumors that the seas around Ireland were looking nice this time of year.

Alas, he also knew this could be his last chance. If he thought that the two of you had a chance, he had to trust you. However, he couldn't help himself. The thought of Norrington's hands upon your soft flesh, the very image of Norrington's lips caressing your sweet pink lips and the picture of Norrington slowly removing your dress was making his blood boil.

_His eyes upon your face_

_His hand upon your hand_

_His lips caress your skin_

_It's more than I can stand_

"James." You smile sweetly inwardly taking a big breath. You hated what you were reduced to. This act was Jack's and the Pearl's only hope. You knew that. You knew it all came down to your performance tonight. One mistake, one move that Commodore Norrington wasn't pleased with and it was all over. He would hang you, Jack, and the rest of the crew the next morning.

"Miss Evans. I appreciate you seeing reason tonight." James Norrington smiled as he stepped closer to you. You just stand there waiting for him to make the first move.

"We both know the real reason James, I came to save my family that's all." You whisper, trying your best not to show the pain of the thought of Jack's face a few hours ago.

"I prefer to take this my way Roxanne." James stated firmly as his hand caressed your cheek. It takes all your self-control not to shudder at his trust. You mentally try to imagine Jack doing this instead.

"Now, let's eat m'dear. I'm simply famished." James motioned to the dinning table with a glint in his eye. You follow slowly, wishing it didn't have to be this way.

Jack couldn't and didn't want to think of what was going on between you and Norrington right now. Jack figured Norrington would draw it out as long as possible knowing his and his crew's fate lie with the outcome of the night. Right now Norrington would delight in having the upper hand for once.

_Roxanne_

_Why does my heart cry?_

_Roxanne_

_Feelings I can't fight._

_You're free to leave me, but just don't deceive me_

_And please believe me when I say I love you._

Jack hadn't officially said it yet, he was waiting for the right time. Besides, you both knew it. There really hadn't been a need for words. Now he might not get the chance ever again. If you and the rest survived, he vowed he say it every day for the rest of your lives.

"Jack, come back to the ship mate. You'll do no good here." Gibbs suggested softly putting a hand on Jack's shoulder.

"Try and get some sleep." He begged before heading off to where the Pearl was docked. Jack just followed in silence wishing it was dawn.

_Roxanne_

_Why does my heart cry?_

_Roxanne_

_Feelings I can't fight._

_Roxanne_

_You don't have to put on that red light._

_Roxanne_

It was the deep yellow and pink of the morning sun that woke you from your deep sleep. It almost made the dark red room look almost rosy and inviting. As you shifted and memories of the night returned, you looked around for Norrington. Instead, tucked beneath the other pillow, was a letter of marque proclaiming the Pearl and Jack free. You smiled as you quickly dressed. You won.


End file.
